


A Ghost Told Me

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Spirit Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: The Spirit Box says a bit to much during a shoot.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	A Ghost Told Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



> Also available in portuguese : https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255242

It was night time, as it was almost always when they were shooting on location and Shane rolled his eyes as Ryan took the Spirit Box to communicate with the entities that lived in the mansion where they currently were.

"Shut up" Ryan said.

"I didn't even say anything" Shane said.

“You said it with your eyes and your face. This is a great tool and I don't care what you think”

"Okay Ryan"

"It's proven science"

"Yes Ryan, science is on your side. Sure it is"

Ryan turned on the Spirit Box giving Shane a very angry look, who laughed in response. As always at that time he secretly felt grateful that Shane was there, that mixture of being half arguing and half joking with him always made the situation a little less tense, he was still scared, but it didn't even compare to how much he would be if Shane wasn’t there. And he also wondered not for the first time what the hell Shane was getting for coming to these places and investing all his time and energy in something he thought was bullshit. 

"Hi, is anyone here?" 

The device made a rather high-pitched squeak.

"I think this is a yes" Ryan said excited.

"Or static"

Ryan gave Shane his _I-will-kill-you-if-you-keep-talking_ look.

“Is there anything you want to say, maybe who killed you? There is a lot of speculation about that and it would be good to have some answers ”

For a while there were just hisses, but then they started to form into something very similar to a voice. And this one said between hissing and static:

"No ... I don’t want talk ... of this ...the other ... question ... I can... answer ...."

"What question ?"

Again between the static words came:

"... the one ... before ... you started... to ... speak ... he is here ... for you"

"Who is he ? Are you saying that something came here because of me? ” Ryan said already listing in his mind all the alleged demons and ghosts he had contacted in the past.

"... I'm not talking about ... that ... the tall guy ... he's here because of you ... because he ... wants to be close to you ... because he wants to protect you"

"Why ?" Ryan said without noticing that his lips were moving until the word was out.

"Because ... he is ... in love with you"

And then there was just static. Until about ten seconds later Ryan turned off the device and there was only silence. For the first time since he started communicating, Ryan took his eyes off the spirit box and looked at Shane who seemed to be looking everywhere in the room except for him, and looking way more pale than Ryan had ever seen him.

"Shane?" Ryan started without really knowing what he wanted to ask.

Shane stood up and still without looking at him said:

"I'm going to get some air" he said and almost ran into the cameraman who somehow seemed even more uncomfortable than them.

Ryan spent almost ten minutes sitting in silence for the first time feeling no fear of being in a place that he was pretty sure had supernatural entities. Staying there was a lot less scary than going outside and taking to Shane, but it was what needed to be done. And what he did.

Shane was sitting on the steps leading to the mansion's entrance, he still looked a bit pale and although the night was freezing Ryan thought he could see a little sweat on his forehead. And ... he seemed to be afraid. For the first time since they met, Shane seemed to be a lot more afraid than he was. Which was comforting in a strange way.

Ryan sat next to Shane on the step.

"Are you going to go back inside to film the rest of the episode?" Ryan asked.

Shane was still not looking at him but he replied:

"Give a minute"

"Okay. I can wait...So do you believe in ghosts now? ”

"No"

"Typical. Even with strong communication like today. I know what you are going to say is just random noise and pseudoscience....and me hearing to what I want to hear in the middle of the static ”

Shane looked at him, he still looked scared, but now there was a mixture of something else on his face, Ryan was almost sure it was hope.

"Actually what I was going to say is that coincidences, even embarrassing and horrible ones, don’t prove the existence of ghosts"

"It doesn't have to be horrible" Ryan said and touched Shane's hand with his.

And because he was enjoying the feeling of being the most fearless of the two for a change he kissed Shane. Because it was going to happen anyway, it always was, it had been coming for months, maybe years. And because he wanted to and because now he knew he could. Although he admitted that he was afraid again in the three and a half seconds before Shane started kissing him back.


End file.
